Actions Speak Louder than Words
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Yuujirou and Toru are crushing on each other, it's no secret. It's obvious to everyone but themselves. Heck, Mikoto even notices it, and he's going to fix it even if it means getting hurt himself. one-sided Yuujirou/Mikoto, two-sided Yuujirou/Toru oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't think you think I own Princess Princess. Unfortunately you would be correct.

This is made for and dedicated to Moonchild10 for being an awesome beta and beta-y and cause she's just cool like that. Special thanks to my friend Marisa for giving me the push I needed to finish this. Thanks a ton for all the great ideas!

­

* * *

Mikoto hated Yuujirou.

It was as simple as that. He hated him and his stupid nicknames, sarcasm, and obnoxious superiority. He hated him and-

"Miko-chan, be a doll and close the window, we're trying to sleep."

The redhead turned to glare at the honey-blond. Yes, he definitely hated that guy. He sighed and turned back out the window to look out at the final colors of sunset.

"Really, Mikoto. Yuu-chan and I are tired." Toru prodded. "Please close the window. We at least want to get some sleep before we land." Mikoto glared again but complied. Toru simply smiled and leaned his head on Yuujirou's shoulder, contently nuzzling into the blond.

Yuujirou smiled down at the bluenet and patted his hair, lulling him to sleep.

Mikoto turned away; he couldn't stand it. They were so lovey-dovey and didn't even realize it. How could they not notice how much they both loved each other?

The read-headed boy was taken, not blind. He just couldn't take seeing those two together, not knowing that their affection for each other was mutual.

That was yet another reason why he hated Yuujirou. He was oblivious as hell.

Toru was asleep now, which was good because the flight back to Japan would be a long one, and none of them needed to be tired on their first day back at school since being Princesses. They had saved so much money from being Princesses that they treated themselves to a two week long trip in the Amazon.

Yuujirou was still awake, and was watching the bluenet as he slept on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shihoudani." Mikoto snapped the other boy out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" Yuujirou kept a steady gaze on his blue haired crush while still turning his head slightly to pay attention to Mikoto. Mikoto found this highly annoying. He wanted Yuujirou to pay attention. To pay attention to _him_.

"Just tell him already."

Yuujirou's gaze snapped upwards. Mikoto finally had his full interest. "Tell him what?"

"Don't play dumb, _Yuu-chan_." Mikoto mocked. He was pleased to see Yuujirou blush a little at the comment.

"H-how?" Yuujirou couldn't seem to look Mikoto in the eye anymore.

"How did I know?" Mikoto smirked, pleased with himself.

"No, you idiot. I must have been painfully obvious if even _you_ could tell." Yuujirou smirked right back at the redhead who simply pouted in return. "I mean how do I tell him?"

"I don't know, isn't that your job, pretty boy?" Mikoto turned his nose up at the other teen.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but you're just as pretty as I am. You're lucky Megumi's into the pretty boy thing."

Mikoto started a nasty reply, but at the mention of Megumi he knew he was expected to start his trademark "Megumi-chan" ramble. "Yeah, she's amazing. She doesn't care about my humiliating Princess job." He struggled for more." She's just about the coolest girl ever. I mean she's smart, pretty, funny-"

"Hey. We're talking about _me_ right now. NOT Megumi."

"Oh, right." Mikoto scratched him head sheepishly, playing the part, though he was secretly relieved he had been cut off. "Well can't you just show him how much you like him? And don't even think about giving him any of your fake Princess smiles anymore. He knows those are just for show."

"So I tell him through actions?" Yuujirou looked pensive. "You know that's actually a pretty good idea."

"You sound surprised"

"That's because I am."

"Oh."

Yuujirou sighed. "Just get some sleep."

"O-okay." Mikoto turned toward the window and rested his head against the seat. After a while he asked the question that had been burning in his mind for the entirety of the trip.

"Shihoudani, do you hate me? Don't feed me any of your stupid joking crap either. Just tell me truthfully. Do you hate me?"

Mikoto heard Yuujirou sigh for a second time. "Of course I don't hate you, Mikoto. And…thanks for this."

"No problem…Yuujirou." And with that Mikoto was asleep.

­­­­

* * *

"Tadiama!" Turo chimed upon entering the dorm room he shared with both the other ex-Princesses. It had been a half a week since they had flown back to school from their joint vacation in the Amazon.

Turo put down his bag and turned on the light. He looked around the room and his jaw dropped.

The room was covered with yellow and violet roses.

Toru's first thought was 'Another stalker?! Well that's just perfect.' But that's when he noticed a blushing Yuujirou peaking out from behind the mass of roses.

"You did this?" Toru near to whispered.

Yuujirou didn't say anything, just pushed past the roses and nodded.

Neither of them said anything then, jut stared into each other's eyes, both finally understanding what the other was thinking.

They leaned in and for the first time kissed and knew that it _meant_ something.

From the open doorway Mikoto gave the scene in front of him a bitter-sweet smile.

He hated Yuujirou, but maybe not as much as he had come to think.

* * *

So there it is. Thanks a bunch for reading. Tell me how you like it! XD


End file.
